


Living In The Past

by HealerWarrior



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bromance, Child Abuse, Childhood Memories, F/M, Forgiveness, Friendship/Love, Heartbreak, Male-Female Friendship, Memories, Past Child Abuse, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:52:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2099745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HealerWarrior/pseuds/HealerWarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A normal woman's life gets turned upside down when she meets the Winchester brothers. Bella, who lives unhappily with abusive boyfriend Alex, has hard decisions to make when they arrive and require a place to hide for a week. Then, once it's time for them to leave, she must decide either to stay and continue being trapped with an abusive man, or she could leave with the Winchester's and possibly become part of their team.</p><p>Please note: The chapters swap perspectives each chapter. At the beginning of the chapter it will note which character's perspective that chapter is taking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hello, we're the Winchester's and we're raiding your home.

~Warrior

*Bella's perspective.*

 

"God woman hurry it up!" I flinched at the sound of his voice. 

"Please," I begged. "Quiet down, the neighbors have already called the cops several times this week."

"You're telling me what to do?" Alex stood up from the table and I backed away.

"No, no, no. I'm sorry. I didn't mean tha-" his fist met my face and I crumbled to the ground. "A-Alex please, I'm sorry."

"Just get me my damn meal."

He resumed his seat at the table and I stood and dashed into the kitchen. I pulled out a washcloth from under the kitchen sink, and then poured cold water over it to place it on my face. I put some BBQ pork and corn on his plate. Then heard him shout from the dining room. "I don't want corn by the way!" so I dumped the corn into the trash can and placed some mashed potatoes on his plate. I then walked out to the table. He was staring at me.

"Grab me a beer." He said as he took the plate from me. As I started walking away he shouted at me. "What do you say?"

"Y-Yes, sir." I said. 

I walked back into the kitchen to get him a cold beer, but we were out. I turned to go into the pantry and get him a room-temperature beer. I walked out and handed it to him. He grabbed it and felt the temperature.

"I want a cold one."

"Babe, we're out of cold ones." He looked at me with his deadly gaze.

"Then it looks like someone will be skipping dinner and going to the gas station to get me a cold six-pack." He stared me down, I nodded.

"R-Right. Yes, sir." I walked over and grabbed the keys. "I'll be back."

"No rush." He spoke deeply while stuffing his face.

I walked out and hopped into our small black car. I drove to the nearest gas station up the road a ways; about a ten minute drive up the road. I pulled into the gas station just as a speeding black Impala spun into the parking lot and slammed it's brakes in time to stop and park perfectly in a parking spot. I parked and hopped out of my car to investigate the situation. I walked over to the car. Then, two tall men hopped out of the car. One of the men, then one who was driving, was holding a beer bottle in his hand. I rolled my eyes.  _Drunk driving_ ,  _of course._ I approached the man. The second man had longer brain hair and approached me as well.

"Howdy." The longer haired man said gently.

"Hi," I replied. "You're in a hurry." I pointed to the car. "What an entrance, yeah?"

"Oh," The shorter haired man now spoke up. "We're, uh, running you could say."

"Let me guess, from the cops?" I gestured to his beer bottle in his hand. Then man glanced at the bottle.

"Oh, no. Um, I'm not drunk."

"Sure." I nodded sarcastically. Then, a tall man in a trench coat hopped out of the back seat of the car.

"Sam, Dean, what is the hold up? The demons are right behind us. We need to find somewhere safe as soon as possible." The man then looked at me. The two other men, Sam and Dean, glanced at the trench coat man then back at me...with smiles on their faces.

"Hey, do you happen to have room in your house for us three?" The man holding the beer spoke aloud. 

"She doesn't even know who we are, Dean!" The longer haired man, who must be Sam, hollered at Dean. I tilted my head a bit before making my decision.

"No, um, well I do have a nice sized house..but it belongs to my boyfriend and I don't think he'd fancy me returning home with three other men."

"I'm sure he won't mind, sweetie." Dean said, gesturing to Sam and the man wearing the trench coat. "We're nice gentleman."

"Well, I guess," I processed the thought of it. Alex would be so upset at me, but these men appear to need help. "What's coming after you?"

"It's a long story, we'll explain, but please we need to stay with you." Sam got a puppy look on his face. I looked at Dean, then at the man in the trench coat.

"Okay. I guess it's alright, but under one condition." I crossed my arms. I'm risking a lot allowing them into my home.

"Anything, we just need to hurry." Sam smiled. "Thank you." The one in the trench coat just kept staring at me.

"What's the one condition?" Dean asked. Taking a sip of his beer.

"If you drink a lot, sir, I need you to buy your own beer. My boyfriend, he uh, gets really upset when we run out. So please, just bring your own. How long do you need to stay?"

"One night, I promise." Sam smiled and kissed my forehead. "Thank you so much."

"I need to go in here and buy some beer." I gesture to the station. "Do you mind waiting? I'm sorry..."

"No problem." Sam tilted his head. "Don't worry, absolutely no need to apologize."

I walked towards the doors of the gas station. Shortly returning to my car with two cases of fresh cold beer. The men were already in their car waiting for me. I motioned them to follow me and started driving home. Then it hit me...

I've bad a horrible mistake.


	2. How much of an asshole is this guy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, the boys arrive back at my house and before entering I warn them that my boyfriend is a little...rude sometimes. Then, everything goes wrong.

~Warrior

*Dean's perspective*

I kept my left hand on the wheel, but kept sipping at my beer. I noticed Sam eyeballing me from the passenger seat. I glanced over at him.

"What?" I asked.

"You're drinking and driving, Dean. You've never done that before." Sam didn't make eye contact.

"We've got demons on our ass, Sammy, I'm kind of freaking out here." I then returned my gaze to the road. Watching the small woman's car drive in front of us. "What do we know about this woman?"

"Nothing." Sam replied. I glanced in the mirror at Cas in the backseat.

"What do you think, Cas? She human?" I asked, Cas made no eye contact.

"No." He replied. I slammed on the brakes and we came to a solid stop. I watched as the woman stopped as well and reversed back to us.

"She's not human?!" I shouted. "Then what the hell is she?"

"I don't know. She's nothing I recognize, Dean." Cas looked concerned. All of a sudden the woman was taping on my window, I rolled it down and smiled sarcastically at her.

"Howdy." I said, the woman looked so confused.

"Are you okay? You like stopped..."

"Yeah, just uh, testing the brakes." I continued my fake freaked out smile. She nodded.

"O-Okay, well my house is the next one up so...just follow me I guess." She returned to her car.

"Cas," I spoke deeply. "If she's a threat, I need to know."

"She's not a threat, Dean." Cas replied, then added. "Her 'boyfriend' abuses her, and he's still alive. So, she is harmless I believe,"

"Wait," Sammy spoke up. "He's abusive?"

"Yes. She has bruising all over her, did you not notice Sam?" Cas replied. I shook my head.

"I don't trust her."

"We don't have a choice, Dean." Sammy said firmly. "It's just for one night."

"How do we know the demons won't find us?" The woman pulled into a large while mansion's drive way. 

"We don't." Sammy replied. "But she has a large garage so let's ask if we can hide the Impala in there."

"She's rich!" I shouted in shock. "She didn't look rich!"

"Her boyfriend is rich, Dean, not her." Cas spoke up from the backseat.

"Dammit, I really don't like the sound of this guy."

"Cas," Sammy turned to speak. "Do you think our presence will get her...you know...hurt?"

"Yes. I do believe so." Cas replied.

"Lovely." I didn't like this situation at all.

"We've got no choice, guys." Sammy glanced at me with a concerned look on his face. "We've already said we'd stay."

I pulled up, and after asking if we could, I pulled the Impala into the woman's garage. We sat in silence for a moment.

Then all hell broke loose.  


	3. That Awkward Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, the boys meet Alex and see first hand the life Bella lives. Stuck in an awkward position, them needing a place to hide, they have no choice but to stay in the mansion with Bella and Alex for a day, but something goes wrong and they find out they need to stay longer.

~Warrior

*Bella's perspective*

"What the hell is this?!" Alex broke through the garage door like a bull in a china shop. He charged over to the car where the men were just sitting and staring at him in shock. I raced over.

"Aelx, please understand!" I got down on my knees. "Please...let me explain."

"Explain what?!" Alex was yelling at his full power. The guys hopped out of the car and stood and watched. "That you return from a beer run with three random ass men? You whore!"

"Please..." I started crying. I didn't think it would be this bad. "Alex they are on the run."

"Oh even better! Three criminals!" He pulled his fist back, but before he could hit me the man in a trench coat grabbed his fist mid-hit and slammed him to the ground.

"Do not lay a hand on this woman while I am present." The man screamed at Alex. A huge part of me felt like this man was my hero, another part felt like Alex didn't deserve it.

"Get the hell away from me, man!" Alex stood and backed up into the corner of the garage. Dean and Sam stood by and watched the man in the trench coat approach Alex. I ran over and stepped in between them.

"Stop! Please!" I hollered. The man looked me up and down.

"This man hurts you." The man gestured to Alex. I nodded, but said nothing.

"Please, just stop." I was trying to recover from crying, and the man backed off.

"Look, we're in danger. We asked your wife if we cou-" Alex interrupted Sam.

"She is not my wife! I wouldn't marry a whore." Alex said through gritted teeth. The man in the trench coat eyeballed Alex and tilted his head in anger death staring Alex. Alex got quiet.

"If this woman would allow me to, I would kill you." The man in the trench coat spoke with a deep voice.

"Easy, Castiel." Sam said placing a hand on the man's chest. Castiel stepped back to stand beside Dean. Sam, Dean, and Castiel. These guys would be the death of me, but I really need to help them. I can just feel it. "Look, sir, we have no intention of causing any trouble. We need to stay just one night. Please." Sam spoke softly. Alex huffed.

"Fine." Alex said as he limped towards the door back into the house. "But," he spun around to face the guys. "No drinking my beer and no fucking my toy." I turned to hide my face as tears began streaming down my cheeks. Dean got a disgusted look on his face. Castiel stood still, but looked as if he wanted to just rip Alex's heart out.

"Agreed." Sam replied. Alex then left the room. Sam turned to face me. I was leaned up against the wall sobbing. Castiel approached me and I scooted away.

"Please, you've caused enough trouble for one night. Just, come inside I'll get something to eat." I wiped a tear from my face.

I then dashed into the house, secretly hoping they wouldn't accept my offer of a meal, but they did. They followed me into the house and to the kitchen. I walked over to the fridge to pull out the mashed potatoes, corn and BBQ pork that I had made earlier this evening. I divvied the food out onto three plates, I walked out to the dining room expecting them to be seated and waiting for me to serve them. Instead, they were all three standing together just barely inside the door from the garage. I stood and stared. Usually when men come in they make themselves at home and expect me to serve them completely. I placed the plates on the table and turned to them.

"I-I'm sorry, I am a little confused."

"May we sit?" Sam spoke up, and Dean shot me a glance that said 'Yeah, what he said.'. I nodded and gestured to the table. Sam and Dean took a seat and dug in, Castiel however stood still and watched them eat. I walked over to him.

"Can I get you anything, sir?" I stood with my hands in one another.

"No, thank you." He nodded politely. "Please, call me Cas. Dean calls me that and I like it a lot."

"Yes, sir." I nodded and backed away from him.

"How long?" Cas followed me out of the dining room and into the kitchen.

"How long what, sir?" I asked. I crouched and started putting away the food, and I placed the beer in the fridge so it would be cold for Alex.

"How long has that man been hurting you?" I froze as he asked the question. Flashbacks dashed through my brain. I placed my head in my hands and sighed.

"About four months."

"You've been involved with him only four months and yet you live with him?" Cas asked the question and I felt my stomach churn remembering what had happened the day I moved in with Alex.

"He wanted me." I stared off into space, remembering everything like it was yesterday. I'm guessing Cas got what I mean't by that because he got silent, and when I turned to glance at him he had the look of a boy whose dog had just gotten killed. I stood.

"Why do you care? No one cares." I tilted my head in confusion. No man has ever shown me that he cared about me at all.

"I will not let him hurt you." Cas spoke deep. He glared at me. "It's wrong."

"It's life." I replied. "It's my life. I'm used to it." Cas approached me and I backed up until he was in my face and I was pushed against the counter.

"You have no idea what life is." He said. His face inches from mine. "This isn't life. You're trapped in a living hell."

I breathed heavy, shifting uncomfortably. Our noses brushed and I kept trying to pull back, but I couldn't.

"I will not let him hurt you." He repeated then turned and left the kitchen. I sighed and stood still deep in thought. Was he right? Was this not life?

Was this not normal?


	4. What Am I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Castiel has put a lot of confusion into my head. He's telling me my life isn't normal. Is it not normal for a woman to be treated as lower than a man? Aren't women naturally weak and men strong? As confusion rolls in, I find out something that goes against everything I've been raised under.

~Warrior

I sat on the kitchen floor for awhile thinking. As the time clicked by it was soon four in the morning, but I still sat with questions blazing through my mind like a wildfire. Was my life not normal? I thought being treated as such was normal. It's how I've always been treated. I've never had a man treat me any other way. My brother, my father, and the other men in my life always treated me the same way Alex does. I just got used to it. However, all of a sudden, this man...this...nice man, is telling me it's not normal for a man to hurt a woman. After hours of thinking, I stood and headed for the stairs. I quietly walked into one of the guest rooms. I saw Sam curled up in a ball in the bed. I quietly closed the door. Next guest room, I leaned in and saw Dean sound asleep holding a pillow as if it were a human body. I closed the door. Next guest room, I leaned in and Castiel was standing right there staring at me. I jumped, but then entered the room.

"Why are you here?" Castiel asked.

"Why are you not sleeping?" I answered his question with a question and he tilted his head.

"I, uh, I am not tired."

"You haven't even changed." I gestured to his outfit. "Why?"

"I don't sleep much." He walked over and took a seat on his bed. I walked over and sat on the floor. "Why are you here?" Castiel asked again looking down at me. "And why are you sitting uncomfortably on the floor?"

"I always sit on the floor. It's cool having a different view of everything." I answered with a nod. "Plus It's normal for me."

"It's not normal." He then stood and sat on the floor in front of me. "But you're right, it's an interesting view." I stared at Castiel. He seemed like such a peaceful, pure man. I couldn't place my finger on why.

"Anyways, I am here because I need answers." I glared at him, and he looked up into my eyes.

"You're confused." He nodded. "I will try my best to help you."

"Well, first off we haven't really been introduced." I did a half smile. "I'm Bella."

"I am Castiel." He grinned as I did.

"Tell me, Castiel. Why are you hanging out with such awful men?"

"What do you mean 'awful' men?" Castiel tilted his head in confusion. "Sam and Dean....they are my friends."

"They kill." I replied witha stern face. Castiel glared at me.

"How do you know that?"

"I see red energy." I spoke, then added. "Don't laugh at me. I'm not physic or anything, trust me I've checked."

"You see...red energy?" Castiel questioned.

"Yes, it's hard to explain. I just get a bad feeling and when I focus and look into them...I see pools of negative energy surrounding them." I answered. Castiel glared at me. He nodded.

"Well, they have killed, yes...but they are not evil men. They are good at their core."

"No," I spoke up and interrupted him. "It's the opposite, Castiel, they are good on the rough outside, but the inside...their cores are so dark." I spaced out. "They would do  _anything_ to save each other."

"Is that not a good thing?" Castiel questioned.

"No, it's bad thing." I replied, I leaned in to him. "Listen, I don't know you guys. I don't know why I see so much negative energy, but after tonight I want you guys gone. You hear me?  _Gone_." I glared at him, and he glared back.

"We are only here for the night." He nodded. "Don't worry."

"Oh, I'm not worried." All of a sudden I got a bad headache. I grabbed my head with my hands and the pain was unbearable. I could hear Castiel repeating my name over and over.

"Bella? Bella what's happening? Bella are you alright?" He then grabbed me and pulled me into his chest. He hugged me for a split second before a bright light came and the room went white.

 

I awoke on the carpet. I looked up at Castiel who was standing above me. Dean and Sam stood by the wall staring at me as well.

"Are you alright?" Castiel googled me with his eyes. He looked me up and down. "Are you hurt?"

"W-What happened, sir?" Castiel glared at me.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"I, uh," I grabbed my head. It hurt so bad. "I remember you guys going to bed. I was sitting in the kitchen...that's all."

"You don't remember entering my room and conversing with me for about an hour?"

"N-No, I'm so sorry if I disturbed you." I scooted away hoping they wouldn't punish me. I don't remember anything. "Please, I'm sorry."

"No." Dean approached and got down on his knees to my level. His hand came towards me and I braced myself for a slap...or a punch. Instead his hand rested gently on my cheek. I opened my eyes and looked into his sparkling green eyes. "You're fine, Bella. We're going to help you."

"I thought I was the one helping you? I mean, that's my job isn't it?" I moved into a more comfortable position on the floor. Castiel sitting beside me, Dean sitting in front me. Sam leaned up against the wall.

"What is?" Sam asked.

"It's my job to take care of you." Dean got a disgusted look on his face.

"Oh god, what have you been raised to believe, sweetheart?"

"Um, excuse me?" I asked, I was so terribly confused.

"You don't  _have_ to serve men." Sam spoke up as he crouched onto his knees by Dean. "Why are you so convinced that you have to?"

"Because, that's normal! I don't know where you guys are from but it's  _normal_ for woman to serve men. It's our  _jobs_! I serve Alex because it's my  _job_  as a  _woman_!"

"Cas, please help her." Dean shot a worried glance at Castiel. He nodded and placed his hand on my forehead.

All of a sudden we were in the middle of a street. It was raining and freezing cold. I turned to face Castiel, Sam and Dean. They stood staring at me.

"Where are we?!" I panicked. "Guys, you don't understand Alex wakes up at five for work! It's almost five I have to get home." I ran over to Castiel. "Please, you don't understand what he'll do to me if I'm not there to get him ready for work!"

Castiel shook his head. He glanced at Dean, then at Sam and started walking with them down the road into a drive way. They motioned me to follow them. I grabbed my arms. It was freezing and I was wearing nothing but a t-shirt, pajama pants and slippers. I ran after them.

"Please, It's so cold." I walked behind Castiel.

Castiel turned to face me, he removed his trench coat and put it over my shoulders. I slipped my arms into the sleeves. It was huge on me. He smiled. They then resumed walking towards a large beautifully decorated house. We approached a window and Sam and Dean stayed back as Castiel approached the window with me. He gestured for me to look inside. I glanced in to see a man cuddling with a woman on a couch. They were watching television together.  _Together_. I have  _never_ been allowed to watch television with Alex. I watched in disbelief as the man looked into the woman's eyes and smiled. Then the man leaned into the woman and placed his lips on hers. I felt tears stream down my cheeks.

"What is this?" I asked as I turned to face Castiel.

"This is  _normal_." Castiel said as he gestured towards the window. I looked inside again to see the man get up and walk out of the room. Several seconds later he carried in ice cold beer and popcorn. He then handed a beer and popcorn to the woman. The man then resumed his place under the blanket with the woman on the couch. I turned, tears streaming down my face, and ran over to a tree and hit my knees sobbing. I heard Castiel, Sam and Dean approach me. I buried my face in my hands.

"Bella," Castiel walked over and got down on his knees. "It's time to return." I felt his hand on my forehead and I looked up to see we were back in Castiel's room at my mansion. I wiped my face and looked up into Castiel's eyes.

"I-I'm trapped." I whispered quietly. "I-I'm not strong enough to stand up against Alex."

"You will be." Dean placed a hand on my shoulder. "Just let us help you."

"We can help, you know." Sam smiled. "Trust me, we can."

"How can you help me in just one night? One night that is already almost over? I mean, you have until Alex gets off work to be gone."

"That's lesson one." Dean smiled. "Tell him we're staying for a week."

"What!" I stood, I started shaking in fear of what he might do to me. "I can't. He'll hur-"

"I won't let him hurt you." Castiel stared at me. "It's wrong."

"So you've said..." I answered. I looked at Dean. "You guys won't let him hurt me, right?"

"I won't let him hurt you." Castiel repeated. Dean shot him an annoyed glance.

"God, Cas, you should get that on a t-shirt." Dean and Sam chuckled. I glared at Castiel who had no facial response. He just stared at them.

"Okay," I spoke up and they all looked at me. "His alarm will be going off in several minutes. You guys need to pretend to be asleep, I'll handle this." I puffed my chest out. "I mean, I can handle this right?"

"Of course you can, Dean said with a smile on his face."

"You can do this, Bella." Sam smiled and then left the room, Dean followed. I glanced at Castiel. He gestured for me to sit on the bed, I walked over and did just that.

"Will he awake to realize you did not come to bed and be upset?" Castiel asked as he stared at me intently. I looked at him in confusion.

"I've never slept with him." I answered, and Castiel got a shocked and very confused look upon his face.

"Um, you've never..." Castiel looked as if he couldn't speak the word. I tilted my head.

"If you're referring to sex...yes I have, but it was the most unpleasant thing I have ever experienced." I stared at the ground, spacing out remembering the pain...and the torture of it all. Castiel broke my train of thought as he pulled me in for a hug.

"I won't let him hurt you." He said softly, I giggled. He pulled away to look at me. "What's so funny?" He tilted his head.

"Dean's right, you should put that on a t-shirt." I then took off Castiel's trench coat and laid it neatly on the bed beside him. 

I said goodnight and left the room.

Just as I heard Alex's alarm go off.


	5. Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, I try to have the guts to stand up to Alex. The guys listen to me and pretend to be asleep upstairs, but then downstairs in the kitchen everything goes wrong, and they are not there to stop it.

~Warrior

His bedroom doors opened, and he came walking out like a celebrity. He always does. I stayed out of his way as he headed straight for the bathroom down the hall. I walked downstairs in a hurry to make him breakfast. If it's not ready for him when he comes downstairs after his shower, I get punished. I rushed down and threw some eggs onto the stove and pulled out some fresh apple juice and placed it on the table. I heard him come stomping down the stairs shorty after the eggs had finished. He came in dressed in his suit, I always thought he was so attractive when he dressed for work. I greeted him, and placed his plate in front of him.

"Good morning." I said softly. "How did you sleep?"

"Well." He responded. "Did those men leave?" He said as he pulled out a newspaper.

"Um, that's actually what I wanted to talk to you about." His eyes locked on me in that second.

"You want to talk to me about them? Is this an excuse?" He glared at me.

"No, sir. Not at all." I shrugged. "However, it seems they might need ot stay longer."

" _Longer_?" He continued his death stare. "How much  _longer_?"

"A week maybe." I just glared at him. Fear rising up inside of me. _I'm afraid._ I thought to myself.  _I can't be afraid._ I turned to walk into the back of the kitchen to fetch him another glass of apple juice. I heard him stand up and follow me in. I turned just in time to feel his fist crash into my cheek. I fell to the ground coughing. He was screaming, shouting, yelling...I couldn't hear anything. My vision blurred. "W-What did I do?" I managed to blurt out. He brought his foot up to kick me in the stomach and I coughed as he kept hitting me. He then crouched down and pick me by my hair to his eye level.

"I want them gone." He growled. "You _belong_ to me."

"This isn't how a man treats his woman." I said with blood oozing from my lip. I kept my hands wrapped around my stomach preparing for more blows, but what he is capable of...I wasn't prepared for.

"How  _dare_  you speak up to me!" He screamed and continued taking advantage of my weakness.

I blacked out.

000

I regained my vision slowly as I awoke to the sound of Dean screaming my name. I flashed my eyes open, and my left eye was swollen and I could barely open it. I saw Dean holding me in his arms and staring down at me with a terrified look on his face. I saw the blood coming from my stomach. Stabbed? No. Something else. I saw Dean's hands covered in blood. No one else was around. I tried to speak, but Dean placed his hand over my mouth and whispered "Shhh" and he smiled at me. He then spoke softly while staring down into my eyes. "You're okay, you're safe."

"W-Where's Alex?" I managed to push out the words. "Sam? Castiel?"

"They are upstairs. I heard crashing and came running down the stairs and found you. I believe Alex left for work." Dean spoke softly as if to try to keep me calm. I coughed and I realized blood was still oozing from my mouth. Dean just stared with a worried, but yet relieved look on his face. I just let myself hang in his arms as I felt my head lean back and I passed out.

000

"Bella?" I heard Castiel's voice and I instantly sat up and opened my eyes. I looked at my hands, the bruising and blood was gone off of my knuckles. I felt my stomach, no pain. I turned to face Castiel, and I saw Dean passed out on the floor by the bed. I shot a worried glance at Castiel, and he seemed to have read my mind. "He carried you upstairs and woke me up telling me what happened. Then he stayed awake with you, but he fell asleep leaning against the bed and fell over." I chuckled at the thought of it. 

"S-Sam?" I said quietly.

"He's down in the kitchen." Castiel replied. He was just standing there looking at me. I felt my face, and my lip, but I felt no wounds or pain. As if it never happened. "You're okay now, Bella. I took care of you." He nodded, but kept all emotion off of his face. I was confused.

"Took care of me? I have no pain! I was beaten, Castiel, beaten badly and now I have no pain or anything!" I was trying to remain calm, but I couldn't explain what had happened.

"I, uh, tended to your wounds." He glanced down at his hands which were covered in blood. I looked at him with big eyes.

"Tended my wounds?"

"It's not of import." He shook his head and left the room. 

 _Not of import?_ I thought to myself. What is that suppose to mean exactly? I leaned my head back down onto the pillow comfortably and rolled over to see Dean just sprawled out on the floor. I stared at him for awhile, like really stared. He seems so peaceful, and pure, when he sleeps. It's a shame he reeks of negative energy when he is awake. All of a sudden he moved, and I quickly rolled over to avoid him noticing me staring at him. I heard him scuffle and then felt his hands on my back. He gentle rocked me.

"Hey," he continued to gentle shake me. "Are you awake? Are you alright?" I rolled over.

"Yes. I am alright." I saw relief wash over Dean's face. "Can you explain to me how though?"

"Um," He got an odd look upon his face. "Explain what?"

"How I am alright? I have no pain, Dean, no wounds or anything. You saw me down there, I remember what I was like...beaten. However, I awaken and I don't have a mark on me." Dean tilted his head with a calm and relaxed look on his face. He placed his hand on me and smiled.

"It doesn't matter." He leaned down and kissed my forehead. "All that matters it that you're okay."

"You guys said you wouldn't let him hurt me."

"I know." He sighed and leaned to sit on his knees by the bed so that he was at eye level with me. "We didn't know." He then sighed again. "I have something to tell you about Castiel..."

"Alright!" Sam shouted as he entered the room. "Breakfast in bed!" He came in gleaming with a smile on his face.

"W-What?" I replied, he was handing me Alex's bed tray. I quickly pushed it back and the glass spilled apple juice onto the tray. "S-Sam no! I can't eat off of this!"

Sam got a confused look, but picked up the glass and stared at me with a sad look.

"You can't let him control you, Bella." Sam said, he leaned down next to Dean. I looked at the both of them. "You can't let him."

"But," I leaned my head back against the headboard of the bed. A tear streamed down my right cheek. "I can't do it guys. I'm not strong enough. You guys can't stay here. You guys need to leave." The turned to give each other 'no way' looks and I added. "P-Please. For me. Just leave."

Dean stood up and left the room hollering for Castiel. Sam stayed still and glared down deep into my eyes.

"We're not going to leave you, Bella." He said softly. "It's not like us to leave someone who nee-"

"Alright! Cas says he's good, and I'm all set so come Sammy let's move." Sam turned to face Dean who had just showed up in the door way. Sam looked at him in disbelief.

"We're leaving?" I watched as Sam shot him a 'what the hell bro' look and Dean did something with his face, but I couldn't turn my neck that far. The only pain in my entire body was my neck. I saw Castiel show up behind Dean. 

"Yes." Dean nodded. "Let's go, Sammy." I felt tears coming on, but I knew it was what had to happen. It was a bad idea to have ever had them in the first place. It was always my fault. I grabbed Sam's hand which was resting on the bed next to mine.

"Be careful." I said with a smile. Sam looked at me with a 'I'm not comfortable' sorta look and I just smiled bigger. "I'll be strong." I blinked and tears streaming down my frozen cheeks. All of a sudden something changed and I saw a blonde curly haired woman. She was beautiful. I saw Sam dancing with her, they were having so much fun...then the vision went dark and I saw the woman burning...on a...wall? No, a ceiling. She was  _burning_ on the ceiling. I opened my eyes and I saw Sam drop a tear as well.  _I remind him of her_ , I thought to myself.  _He doesn't want to leave me because she left him_. I tighten my grip on his large hand and he did the same. He smiled. "I'll be okay, Sam." I nodded.  _No I won't_. I thought to myself.  _I won't be okay alone._ I watched as Sam stood and headed for the door. Then, Dean and Castiel left with him. No goodbyes.

I sat in the bed for the longest time.

I'm alone again.


	6. Just Kidding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, I'm not alone for long until everything snaps back into place. I lose control and things get out of hand, and all I can do is stand by and watch.

~Warrior

*Bella's perspective*

I saw for awhile comfortably in the bed. I nibbled on what was left of the meal Sam had made me. I longed to see them again even though they had just left an hour ago. I sat quietly and thought to myself for awhile. I heard the door downstairs open and slam shut. _Alex_ was home. I laid still because I knew he'd come find me upstairs. Instead, I heard no yelling my name, no crashing around the kitchen demanding food or a beer, and most importantly no stomping up the stairs to come and retrieve me. I sat still and made sure to listen to every little sound made by the person that had entered my house. I don't who it is...but it's _not_ Alex. After moments of silence I rolled my legs off of the bed and stood to walk out to the overlook of the stairs. I looked down and saw nothing, and saw no _one_. I then shouted 'hello' but still no reply. I slowly made my way to the staircase to walk down them quietly. I heard shifting in the kitchen. No reckless, like Alex would, but just footsteps coming from the room. I walked slowly into the dining room and turned to face the entrance to the kitchen. I saw Dean standing there with Pie shoved in his mouth and holding a beer. I stared at him in disbelief. He _left_. I then turned my head a little more to see Sam sitting down at the dining room table conversing with Castiel. _They_ left! I shouted in my head. _How are they here?!_

"How are you here?" I asked.

"Huh?" Dean said with pie flying out of his mouth. He froze, smiled, then chuckled. "Sorry, forgot to ask...may I have some pie?" He smiled with his chipmunk cheeks. I just stared at him. I turned to face Castiel and Sam.

"You guys have to leave! You don't understand what will happen when Alex gets home to find you guys are sti-"

"Um, hello, we know." Dean said sarcastically. "We're gonna protect you, and we're gonna piss him off." Fear struck my entire body. _They are going to push his buttons to his breaking point!_ I panicked in my head. _They are going to get beaten to death!_ I started breathing heavy and Dean put down the pie and beer to rush over and hug me tightly. "Hey," he said softly. "It's okay. We're not going to let him hurt you again. We're going to end this, Bella. You'll be safe. I promise."

"I don't even know you!" I said as I pulled away from Dean. It was creeping me out that they acted as if they cared about me.  _No one_ cares about me!

"I know, I know." Dean said softly as he tried to calm me down. "We want to help you, Bella. I know we don't know you very well, but we want to desperately. You're so sweet and kind and you shouldn't be treated like this!" Dean sounded very upset. He sounded like he has had past experience with abusive men. Maybe his...father?

"Sam..." I said quietly as I turned to face Sam who was approaching me for a hug. I wrapped my arms around me. None of these men make me feel more safe then Sam does. When he holds me, I feel as if I could take on the world. Maybe it's his size. His large body, his height and his loving kind-hearted personality. "I'm scared." I said under my breath so only Sam could hear me.

"I know." He whispered. "Let us help you."

"O-Okay." I said loudly so Castiel, who was still snacking over on the table, could hear me as well as Dean who had returned to eating pie and drinking beer. "I'm warning you, Alex loses it sometimes. When he loses his cool, there's no stopping him." Dean got a disgusted look on his face.

"I'll kill him." Dean said firmly. "I won't take his shit anymore. No one hurts you from now on. Not if I can help it."

I felt happy when I heard him say it, but it also felt uncomfortable. All of a sudden I heard the doors out in the entrance room burst open. I heard Alex scream my name. I panicked. I turned to face Dean, Sam, and Castiel. I mouthed 'please hide' but they didn't. Dean smiled at me. _He smiled_. I thought to myself. He's gonna get the shit beat out of him. I thought to myself. Alex came into the room and froze at the sight of them sitting there with me. I stood staring at Alex, fear rushed through my body.

"I should've known you would trick me, bitch." Alex said firmly. "Little whore running around with all these men!"

I then watched in horror as Dean tackled Alex in my defense and Alex rolled on top of Dean. Dean held up his hand to protect his face from Alex's mighty blows. Again and again and again Alex's hands crashed into Deans face. Sam stood watching in horror. He seems too shocked to even move. I was screaming 'stop' but that never works. Castiel stood and rushed over to pull Alex off of Dean, but not fact enough. Dean's mouth and nose were bleeding badly. However, instead of taking a breather he stood on his feet and ran over to where Castiel had thrown Alex and Dean jumped on him to start hitting him as well. I stood by in horror as I realized I had no control over what was happening. I was just a woman. A _weak little_ woman. I hollered at Castiel to grab Dean off of Alex, but Castiel did nothing. It's as if he _wanted_ Dean to beat Alex to death. When Dean finally stopped hitting Alex's face, Alex was laying there unconscious under Dean's weight. Dean breathed heavy and stood up off of Alex. Dean wiped some blood from his lip and turned to face me with a terrifed look on his face.

"I-I'm sorry." He said softly. "At least I didn't kill him, right?" he shrugged. "Sorry." He repeated.

As much as I wanted to cry because I for one _hate_ watching fights, however I walked slowly over to Dean and placed a hand on his firm chest.

"It's okay." I said with a tear flowing down my right cheek. "I guess he deserved that."

"That man deserves _nothing_ but death." Castiel said deeply. His deep voice made him sound almost evil. I shivered. Sam stood tall behind me, and I couldn't take the feeling anymore. I turned and wrapped myself around Sam once again. Ignoring Alex's unconscious body on the floor behind me. Sam smiled and wrapped his arms around me again.

"Please, don't leave me alone." I asked Sam. Sam looked up and looked at Dean. I felt Sam's mouth move as if he was mouthing words to Dean. Then, Sam gently pulled me off of him and said softly.

"Come with us."


	7. Joining the Winchesters

~Warrior

I looked up into Sam's eyes. Had he just offered for me to  _join_ them? From what I understood, the life they live is hell. Literally. I stared blankly into his eyes for several moments until I spoke up in response.

"What about Alex?" I asked quietly. I heard Dean huff in disgust behind me.

"He  _stays_." Dean said firmly. "Obviously."

"Why can't we take him with us? Maybe he'll change and be a better ma-"

"Bella!" Dean shouted. "Can't you see? He doesn't deserve to live, but obviously you're not going to let us kill him. He doesn't deserve shit. He deserves death."

"Dean." Castiel spoke up in attempt to calm Dean down. 

"No, Cas!" Dean turned to face Castiel. "It's not alright this time. I promised the next time I saw a man abusing a woman I would end it. I said I would  _end_ it, Cas! Meaning I would kill the fucker that thinks it's okay to abuse a woman. It's  _not_ okay, Cas!"

"Dean." Castiel repeated. "It's alright. We'll take Bella and leave Alex here to live out his life alone. I'll make sure of it."

"B-But..." I saw Castiel walk up and place a hand on Dean's shoulder. Dean looked into Castiel's eyes. They seemed to be conversing, but without solid words.

"It's okay." Castiel said softly. Dean nodded and turned to face me.

"We'll take you somewhere safe, you can build your own life there. You'll be safe. Safe from him." Dean gestured to Alex's body. I slowly nodded.

"Okay."

"No, that's not okay." Sam spoke up. I was being held tightly under Sam's right arm. "She's coming with  _us_ , Dean. As in, she will be traveling with us."

"W-What?" Dean said in confusion. "You're wanting her to come along with us? Along with us through our life? Our hell of a life? That's too much, Sammy. Too much to ask of a woman."

"It's her decision, Dean." Sam said firmly. "She'll be forever safe with us."

"No, she won't!" Dean shouted. "She has more of a chance of dying with us, Sammy. Can't you see the life we live? Everyday could be our  _last_. I would never ask that of a woman!"

"Bella." Sam said softly looking down into my eyes. "Would you like to live with us?"

"What kind of question is that?" I asked. "Yes, of course I do. Where do you live?" Dean chuckled in disbelief behind me.

"See?" Dean asked. "She doesn't even understand our way of living." Dean approached me. "Let me explain this, sweetie.  _Hell_. Yeah, our life is literally hell. We are constantly being hunted by something. Creatures of all kinds. Death follows us. Literally. Death is...a real person." Dean shook his head. "Nevermind that, the point is that you don't want to travel with us. We don't have a home. We have an Impala. That car," He gestured to my garage downstairs. "Is our _home_. We live in it. We stay at hotels, but leave early in the morning to make sure we don't get attacked by the king of hell, or worse Satan himself."

"K-King of Hell?" I asked in fear. "Satan himself?"

"Oh yeah, see, Sam failed to mention that didn't he?" Dean shot Sammy a frustrated look. "I am not letting you come with us. That's _final_."

000

I sat comfortably in the back seat of their Impala. Castiel sat next to me, but he was staring out the window. He seemed uncomfortable with me being in the back seat with him. Dean wouldn't take his eyes off of me through the mirror. Sam had headphones in. I sat awkwardly in the backseat; the silence is what killed me most. Dean sighed a few times, before finally speaking his mind.

"Remind me again why I'm letting you come?" Dean asked.

"Because it's my decision." I replied softly. "Castiel?" I asked. Castiel turned to look at me. "May I lay down?" Castiel seemed confused, but nodded in response and I leaned down to lay my head on his legs. Castiel shifted uncomfortably, but eventually got comfortable himself and leaned his back to rest. The moon shone into the Impala. The moonbeams were beautiful.

And before too long, Castiel, Sam and I were sound asleep. Leaving Dean to drive all night until we reach our destination. 


End file.
